stardriverfandomcom-20200214-history
Reiji Miyabi
Res.png|Reji's mark pre episode 24 Sin.png|Reji's mark post episode 24 Reiji Miyabi (aka Tokio Tsunashi) is the leader of the Glittering Crux Brigade's 2nd division, "Vanishing Age", pilot of Cybodies Reshbal and Sinpathy and arguably the series main antagonist. He kept the North Maiden locked in a cage at his room after breaking her seal, and proposes that the one who manages to defeat Tauburn will become the order's main commander. He is the president of the school's Art Club and despite appearing to be a student, he is the chairman of the school as well. It is later revealed that his true identity is Tokio Tsunashi, who is actually Takuto Tsunashi's father. Appearance Like most male characters in the series Reiji has a slender appearance and is quite tall, even more so than Sugata Shindo. He has purple hair that spikes at three points going back with two long purple bangs. Like Takuto, Reiji is the only other character with his eyes being the same as his hair color as well as having a ring around their pupil. According to Ryousuke Katashiro, Reiji appears young however he is supposedly somewhere between his late twenties and early thirties. Reiji is shown to wear the Southern Cross High senior uniform which consists of the blue tie, however he is mostly shown only wearing the school shirt and pants whereas he doesn't wear the jacket or tie. When holding a Vanishing Age meeting he wears a sleeveless jacket with a Vanishing Age collar and his mask sports a feather fluff, like Takuto's Tauburn. Personality Reiji has a very strange and mysterious personality. When acting as Head, leader of Vanishing Age, he is confident and strong, when alone with Ryousuke he is shown to be more loose, calm and also softer as he is even shown crying. According to him, his goal is to become powerful; thus he had let go of things that were important to him, which he wants to claim back. On an emotional base, Reiji seems to be rather sensitive, however, he cannot live his love life the way he wants to due to his primary goals. He has an overall cunning personality, appearing to be rather above-average intellectual. History Prior to the start of the series, it is shown that Reiji's real name is Tokio Tsunashi. He is an "outsider", having come to the island from somewhere else. He met Ryousuke and Sora upon coming to the island. Tokio was shown to love painting and drew Ryousuke in with his paintings. At one point Tokio, Ryousuke and Sora were a trio however things fell apart when Sora fell for Tokio. Tokio eventually became obsessed with painting Sora and eventually impregnated her. After Tokio and Sora's affair was found out by Ryousuke, Tokio revealed that he knew about the ruins under the island and wanted a mark. Tokio then met Shingo who was willing to give Tokio his mark, causing Tokio to become obsessed with him and toss his painting and Sora aside. When Ryousuke tries to confront Tokio about this, Tokio then tells Ryousuke that he has changed his name to Reiji Miyabi. Despite Shingo's willingness to give Tokio his mark, he fell unconcious before the task could be done. When Tokio felt all hope was lost, Ryousuke then volunteers to give Tokio his mark since he did not want it anymore. Skills and Abilities Reiji is shown as a man of many skills. During the series he acts as a competent and skilled leader to his division with a manipulative nature and is the overall plan-maker to the Glittering Crux Brigade. He is also highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat and dual-wield swordsmanship as well as Cybody combat much like his son having both been trained by the same master. Due to series of events Reiji becomes the owner of two Cybodies receiving the marks of both Ryousuke and Shingo. A unique trait of Reiji is his overflowing libido which has the capacity of drastically increasing the power of a Star Sword and neutralize another Driver's mark. He is also a very skilled painter. First Phase While not explicit, it is implied that Reiji's first phase is the same as Shingo's which stops him from physically aging. Speculations say he might be immortal. That and given he owns Ryousuke's prior mark he might also have the ability to see the future to an extent. Category:Star Drivers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vanishing Age